The Time and Stars in Her
by GeekNerdDork
Summary: Her life was not normal, nor was it strange to her. To her it was all time and Stars. It was was all what she loved, with him, and the thing she never knew about her self made her even better than what she was before
1. Chapter 1

She walks across the lawn of her new home. She has never seen something so high-tech before. Her dog follows her as she begins to walk of her lawn and on to the side walk. They walk for I while, even though she doesn't know were she is walking to. Her dog becomes worried, afraid she'll go back to her home before this. However, she doesn't know were her home was before the one she loves in know. Well she has no memory of her past.

It all started on one rainy night she was found lying on the street. A lady called the police and had her son, whom in fact is only a year older than her,bring her in from the cold winter rain. They warm the unconscious giel up a cup of tea next to her for when she wakes up. The hospital arrived and took her away to make sure she was fine, they told the lady that the girl would have frozen to death if she wasn't taken in. The lady and her son saved the little girls life.

As the paramedics arrived she began to come too. Her eyes fluttered open for a split second to see a young woman watching her, checking her vittles. After that split second the girls eyes closed. The young woman thought she was dead, however she soon learned she had just passed out and would be fine. The next day the girl slowly wakes up only to see the woman she say earlier.

"'Ello," the young woman says. "What's your name."

"Hello," the little girl says. "My n-name is F-Faith I believe."

"Faith what?"

"I honestly don't know ma'am. Sorry."

"It's okay. You not from here are you?"

"What do you mean?" A puzzled look came across the girls face.

"I mean you don't have much of a accent. Not British, Scottish, or any European accent. By the sound of your voice I'd say your American."

"Ohh, I suppose so. Where am I exactly?"

"Your at Royal Hope hospital in London. You were found on the side of the road downtown. Do you know what happened?"

"N-no. I don't sorry again." The little girls voice tailing of toward the end.

"It's okay kiddo." That was the last time the girl saw that young lady again. Over the next three week the coroners office spent that whole time trying to find a missing Faith but they could not. Not even a signal DNA or fingerprint matching her's. The put her in to an orphanage so that she could get a home to live in for a while. However she was instantly put in to a foster home with the lady and her son that found her on the side street. She'd soon move in permanently, and soon started calling the lady mum. Even though she was American the effects of living in a British household got to her. It might have been the delicious meals the lady would make, her amazing tea, or the fact that the story's she told were so magnificent the little girl couldn't resist.

Back to the present.

She continues to walk down this path her dog still following her. Her hair pulled high into a pony tail letting her long dirty blonde hair fall down far past her shoulders. Her grey sweater barely keeping her warm enough. She turned a corner which the dog soon stoped and spoke.

"Faith, I hear it." He said in his robotic voice. She closed her eyes and heard it, the sound she'd always wanted to hear. She began to run towards the source of the sound. She turned down alley ways and on to big streets. After the sound had stopped she sat down on the cold bench, waiting for her dog to reach her. As soon as he did she spoke up.

"Oh K9 we almost had him," she said fairly disappointed. They had done walks like this before, never hearing the sound before though.

"It is okay Faith," K9 spoke. "We will find him one day."

"Well let's walk around some more, we might still find him." She sat up and began to walk amongst the night. It was around seven p.m. and her mother began to worry. Dinner was almost done and her daughter's favorite show was on now. She'd thought of calling the police but she knew she could just find K9 though Mr. Smith. She found out Faith and k9 where less than 2 miles away from 13 Bannerman Road. She knew they would be home soon as there adventures never reached that far before.

The little girl turned a tight corner and saw it, the big blue box with a mad man inside.

"We found it," she said quietly. "Shh K9, I want to surprise him." She walked closer to it in the tight alley. She approached it, her blue eyes gleaming with curiosity and amazement. She raised her small hand and knocked four times. She took a step back not wanting to get in the way of the man inside. K9 came to her side as he was excited too. The robot dog almost spoiled it my bumping in to her.

The door to the box opened and the man stepped out. He looked at her with some curiosity and than his eyes fell down to K9.

"It's you," she managed to squick out.

"Yes I am me," he said. "K9, 'Ello bud." He bent down and petted the robotic dog.

"Hello doctor," the dog said to him.

"The only robot I'll ever trust." She looked him still amazed by that he was real. "And you are..."

"Oh I'm Faith," she was about to say her last name when she noticed how dark it was. She stuck out her hand and said "Run!" The Doctor grabbed the child's hand and ran with her K9 following. They ran out of the alley and on to the street. "Sorry, I don't like the dark."

"It's okay," the doctor said. "I'm not the biggest fan of it myself." The three walked to her house. The Doctor telling her of his last story. He had been all by him self after Rose got stuck in the parallel universe, and he plans on doing that for a long time now, not making an acceptances.

When they got to the house dinner was all done. They approached the door and the doctor knocked. The Door opened to the lady standing there a worried expression across her face. A sigh of relief came out. Faith ran up to her mother and have her a big hug, her mom picking her up at the same time. The little girl whispered in her mother's ear "It's him, it's really him."

Her mother gave a long hard look at the man. She soon realised it was him within a half second. She sat down her daughter and said. "Hello Doctor."

"Sara Jane Smith," he replied. "It's great to see you again." The two hugged and Sara invited him for dinner and he agreed for it has been a while since they have seen each other.

At dinner Sara told him stories about her children and how Faith came along. While they talked Faith and her older brother Luke bickered about The Doctor, what regeneration was he on. Luke was saying 9 and Faith was saying 10. The Doctor interrupted and said her was on his 10th.

"Ha," Faith said. "I'm right, as always."

"Sorry I'm not a child prodigy."

"Your a child prodigy?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes she is," Sara said. "She is in every subject. She is know taking Calculus and honors... well everything."

"Really," the Doctor says. "Wow." He ended up testing her until she had to got to sleep. She had got every answer correct. However one thing bugged the Doctor. She had answered every question right involving him, Galiffrey and the Daleks. Sara had taught her daughter well. However when the doctor questioned Sara about the created of the Daleks he found out Sara had never told Faith. It might had been luck, or something was wrong here.

That night he left to go on a new adventure, even though he planned to come back and see Sara, Faith, Luke, K9 and Mr. Smith again. It might be years for them but it will only be one minute for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, for Luke and Sara I'm not going off 'The Sara Jane Smith Adventures', sorry.**

The second time Faith meet the doctor was a bright day in the middle of spring. Luke and her were walking home from his school, their Mom's car was in the shop. Faith had been going to college for about a year and a half now and receiving straight A's. She is taking the most advanced classes their such as Quantum Physics, Calculus, etc. Her in prodigy came out a lot in high school, when she was ten she started."Luke," She says to her elder sibling. "Get off your bloody phone."

"No," he snaps at me. "I'm talking to a friend." They continued to walk down their street, nearly a block away from their home.

Over the course of their lives as teenagers Luke has been more of a teenager than Faith. It might be the fact that Faith is in collage at age sixteen or that she never had an attitude. Or that Luke was just more social than Faith. People have found her odd and two intellectual to be friends with. It might have been that Faith now wears glasses, well not really because loads of people do. Luke is almost the complete opposite of Faith, even though the are both good students.

There lives have been good, just good. They never had the adventures their mother Sara Jane Smith had, well maybe yet for the two. They had a some what normal human life, despite the fact they have a supercomputer and I robotic talking do K9, whom a few years ago was recently upgraded by the doctor. They both went to school, had some friends, and did other stuff teenagers do.

They dreamt of the adventures their Mother had, Faith who had wrote them down and made personal children books out of them, has them the most. She most likely had a adventurous life before she was found nearly frozen to death on the street. Maybe it was an adventure gone wrong, and that Faith parent(s) or guardian(s) could not find her. However when the found person picture went up, no one ever saw her. It was like she wasn't supposed to be here on earth. Luke had barley had them, he loved his mother's stories and wished to go on an adventure with the Doctor however he fears the worse would happen, like an accident would almost always happened.

Faith would strongly agree with you on the fact that she never felt comfortable on earth. It is the dreams she has that make her feel so.

The two continued their walk home almost arriving there. Faith head was now in book called "The Journal of Impossible Things". The story spoke of the Doctor and how he fell in love with a human, him thinking he was human, his genetic code was rearranged so the Family of Blood wouldn't find him.

She was almost done when the two began to walk on to the street. Luke still talking to his friend about something about Mr. Smith. The two didn't hear the car coming towards them. The car got closer and closer and the two walked farther and farther on the street (they are in the middle now). A man ran to them and pushed them out of the way. He pulled them back on to the curb. The two locked up at him. Faith at a loss of words.

"It's you," Luke said in astonishment. The man simply nodded. He looked sad in a way. Faith knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Your the...b-" The Doctor turned and left them, satisfied with what he did. The two ran across the street, they both looked first, both yelling mum.

"What," their Mother said a bit frightened. Faith and Like ran up and hugged her. "What is it."

"It's him," Faith managed to say. "He saved us from a car." They all looked at each other and than at the doctor. They heard the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. going away to they know not where. They walked inside the house and sat down on the couch. Faith and Luke still shaken, however Sara Jane is a bit more shaken up.

"Mom," Faith said, her voice shacking. "The Doctor, he looked sad when he saved us."

"What," she replied.

"Faiths right mum," Luke said. "He did look sad."

After her dinner (which just so happened to be the same that she had all those years back ago), she went up into her room that lead straight to the roof. She walks to the spot were she has a old silver telescope looking upon the sky. She had got it for her thirteenth birthday. She looked at the stars that were ever so slightly moving. Orion right above her head and Gemini close by too. She knows that this is near the time of her birth, she just knew it. This time of year always gave her an odd, happy feeling that made her feel a bit older and mature than she actually is. After studying the stars, secretly looking for the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the sky, she wondered of to bed leaving her telescope where it was, pointing at the stars.

That night, thoughts lingered in Faith's head. Her brother and her were supposed to die, or maybe the doctor would have always saved them. She thought of that a bit, however the bigger question still remained. Why was he sad? Faith thought a companion died, however he said he wasn't going to have companions anymore. He may have lied to hear. Or maybe he was regenerating. Sara Jane had said how sad the Doctor was when he regenerated for the third time. After that he was a different man. A new face, voice, and I heard he even changes the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. sometimes. Her eyes closed at that last thought, and she dreams about him, and her imaginative adventures with him, the Doctor. Threw out time and the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **

**I know this institute 3 isn't in London, but it is for the sake of my story it is sorry guys. :(**

I walk down the halls of my school only twenty one and graduating. It isn't the age I wanted to but when me and my brother nearly died I spent more time studying the stars than my classes. I looked for signs of the doctor coming back, just to visit. I dream almost every night of going on an adventure with him. I want to see aliens approaching earth (not in a 'show me your leader' fashion, more like 'we will help you'), I look for the daleks, cybermen, or just anything not from our planet. My interest in astrology grew. I entered astrophysics, astrology clubs, and corrected what they knew about the alien species in our universe.

I continue down the path out of campus and into my car. I drive down the clear of traffic day and of to Jones Street, named after our prevent prime minister. I walk down the street, waving at neighbors, throwing a ball back to the little kids on the street, and pet a stray dog that I have thoughts of bringing him in. I unlock my door and enter my home, it's a dissent size I guess, however it just for now.

I drop my bag onto a chair and walk to my room. I change from the gown I was were. Ugh I hate dresses. I get changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, navy blue vans (my feet never feet right into converse), a navy blue shirt (it's so soft), and my University of London sweater. I walk back into my living room and text my brother Luke.

F: Hey Luke going to apply for a job today.

L: FINALLY. Put your brains to some use.

F: haha very funny. It is for this place called 'torchwood'. Their a top secret government agency(don't tell anyone I told you that)

L: Torchwood?!

F: yah, they contacted me.

L: what did they say about the job.

F: that I could put my past encounters to use and my brains.

L:Do they mean with, you know, _him._

F: maybe

L: okay well ill talk to you after than. Bye lil sis.

F: bye big bro.

I turned of my phone and headed out the door. I walked past of few of my neighbors each saying congratulations and stuff. I walk a mile before I get there. The docks alone. I walk up to the exact address and knock on the old wooden door. The door simply open and I walk in. A man directs me towards a hall and make my way down the left side. I enter an elevator. It goes down a story or two I believe before it opens. A weird hear moves out of the way to reveal a lab of a sort with a man and woman standing inside.

"Excuse me," I say confidently. "I'm here for the interview."

"Oh hello," A Welsh woman say and she walks over to me and shacks my hand. "I'm Gwen Copper."

"And I'm Captain Jack Harcness." A quiet cute man says as he walks over to me shacking my hand too. He playfully smirks at me. Finally a American to speak to.

"I'm Faith Smith," I say.

"Okay Faith, time for a quick test." He motions me to a chair, and I sit on it. "Okay first state everything you know about the Doctor."

"Boy, that a lot. He is a time Lord around the age of 1,000. He is from the planet Gallifrey. He travels in a old blue 1960s' police box that's bigger on the inside called the TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space. He should be around his 12th regeneration. He is the number one enemy of the Daleks. He has many human companions over the course of his life. I could go on."

"No that's great. Okay, do you have any intentions to capture, kill, or fear the Doctor?"

"No."

"Do you have any connections with the Doctor? Like know one of his old or currant companions."

"Yes, my mother is Sara Jane Smith."

"Told you so Gwen. Have you ever meet the Doctor."

"Yes, twice. Once when I was only six and the other when I was fifteen, he saved my life. What with all the questions about the Doctor? I mean I know you have encountered him many times yourself captain."

* * *

><p>A with that, I was in. For now I'm an inside agent. Doing research and monitoring alien activities.<p>

I walk across the hills in a local park. I watch the little kids play in the grass and on the playground, playing soccer, and yes I know I'm in Britain but I still call it soccer. I go and stand on the highest hill. I pull my camera of of my chest and take pictures of the setting sun, the playing children, the nature all around, and the sky. I may be a bloody geniuses but I don't ever seen like it. I continue to take pictures of the sky when a box appears in the sky. I now exactly what it is and my heart skips a beat.

It lands on the ground, obviously it's crash landing, or landing with style. I run to it, as fast as my legs can carry me. No one else seems to notice but me. I raise towards it. I stop a yard away. I'm about to knock on the door when an old man steps out, assuming it's the Doctor I begin to speak but his hands start to glow gold.

"I'm regenerating," he says as I back up. His hands go straight up, and stop in the shape of a cross. His whole body is glowing. You can hear him scream. He calms down and a familiar face is now his. It's exactly the same from when I last saw him.

He looks at me and smiles.

"'ello old friend," I say to him. "By the way Doctor you seem have to regenerated into a body I have seen before, it's you tenth regeneration body."

"What, how is that possible. The same regeneration twice. Hold one. He goes into the TARDIS and comes back a minute later with same outfit he had on the last time I saw him.

"Well, let's go say hi to Sara Jane Smith, Faith Smith." I laugh at him. "Allons-y than."

"Allons-y en effet (indeed) Doctor."


End file.
